A broken little fairy tale
by bonesgrl18
Summary: Bailey was Dean and Sam's best friend through all their lives, until Dean messes up. How will he react to seeing her four years later?
1. You, again?

**This is my new story and it invovles some OC and a whole bunch of Winchester goodness! I wrote, edited, and did all of this on my own so if there are any mistakes please let me know.**

**I only own my characters**

I was walking into a diner I normally went to when I saw a black Chevy Impala. I smiled and thought immediately of the Winchesters. I missed them but knew why I hadn't talked to them in nearly four years. Dean Winchester, probably the biggest pain in my ass I'd ever met and my first love. I met Dean when I was five and he was seven. He was with his father John and his little brother Sammy who was three at the time. I loved that little boy he was so cute and nobody could resist his little puppy dog eyes. Anyways my father was friends with John and had been for a few years when they came to our house. He was badly injured and the boys were shaken up. He had been attacked by an angry spirit and lost his weapon. He had gashes all over his body and was loosing a lot of blood. Dad made me take Sammy and Dean up to my room and we talked and played for awhile before Dad came up and said John would be alright. I learned a lot about Dean that night. He was extremely protective of Sam and would do anything for him, he loved his father and was very obedient, and he was also vastly more mature than any other seven year old ever should be. He was also sweet. Not that anyone could tell by meeting him. He seemed like an annoying, cocky, jackass. Truth was he was guarded; he and I were alike that way. Except where he joked around, never was too serious about anything or anyone, and just seemed overall very blocked emotionally I was the complete opposite. I was very task orientated and I got the job done, not that I didn't joke around and have fun, I also didn't get serious but wanted to whereas he had no need for serious, and when it came to seeming blocked I was nothing like it. Anybody who met me would think I trusted people easily and let them get close, but I didn't. Funny enough the people who thought they were so close to me didn't know anything about me. I just was a better actor than Dean. The only people I truly trusted were the Winchesters, my Dad, Bobby, Liz and my dog, Demon. Demon was my South African Boerboel, a big, sandy colored dog. I loved him a lot. Bobby was like my Uncle he knew John and then met my Dad and then I met him and he became Uncle Bobby. Liz was my best friend since I moved here at 18. We both told each other everything and she knew about Dean and about hunting. I trusted all of them with my life and stupidly trusted one of them with my heart. Dean, Sammy and I were all extremely close growing up. We understood how it was to lose our mothers, grow up in revenge stricken households, and to see out father's waste away with the quest to find the demon that did it. Dean and I were together through high school but it was a weird together. He dated other girls I dated other boys but we dated each other. We couldn't really get close to people since our lives were the way they were so when we needed someone we got together. When we needed the comfort of being close we were each others go to person. Since my Dad had permanent residency I sometimes went with the boys posing as a sister, a cousin, a stranger it was endless. My Dad was a hunter but he stayed close to home and did a lot of research mostly. He would do hours on hours of studying and looking then call John with whatever he found and send them around the country. He taught me self-defense and how to use a gun, how to kill creatures, how to do research but he never really taught me how to be a family. Dean always hated how his Dad rode Sammy and barked orders and screamed when they nearly got themselves hurt but I wished I had that. At least he showed that he cared with those things, my Dad never came out of his office and he worked all the time. I taught myself, with the help of Dean, how to live on my own because basically that's how I was. I taught myself how to cook, do the laundry, and how to be alone. That was the reason John took me on a hunt when I was six. He came to the house for a place to stay with Sam and Dean and found my Dad in his room surrounded by books. I was all by myself and John said he couldn't let me stay there. I went and stayed with them for a few months before returning. It was like for the rest of my life with them. Dad got too bad, I called, they came, I went, I returned, and then repeat. Until I was 17 and Dean broke my heart. We had been together like an actual couple for a few months since it was summer and John was off with my Dad in a new break on the demon hunt. I was talking about a future and family and commitment and he couldn't have that so when John got back he took off. I went on my own after that and haven't seen them since. He tried to call for a few months after it happened but I never answered. I talked to Sam a few time since and learned he'd gone off to college, Stanford, and left hunting. I was proud of him doing what he wanted since he always hated hunting but I knew how hurt he was because of his father. I was still in the middle of my memories when I sat down at the breakfast bar. I was skimming through the menu when I heard a voice that stopped me and made me nearly hyperventilate.

"So what are we looking at here Dad?" Dean asked stopping to probably take a bite of food.

"I'm pretty sure it's a spirit because at all the crime scenes in blood written on the wall is "I'm sorry I said it" and they are all young couples. The girls are attacked and killed then the guys are attacked and cut open to use in the writing of the message. I found this story of." John's deep voice muttered.

I didn't notice Sarah, the waitress, come up to me.

"Bailey you there?" she asked waving her hand in front of me. I blinked before looking up at her.

"Oh sorry Sarah I was spacing out there" I looked over my shoulder carefully to see Dean and John still talking.

"He's cute huh?" Sarah asked playfully.

"Yeah sure anyways I'll have the usual" She nodded writing that down before looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, are you gay?" I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

"WHAT?" I scream-whispered "No"

"Oh okay"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Well because that guy" She pointed her pen in Dean's direction "Is super hot and looks like he'd be AMAZING in bed"

I sighed and answered without thinking "Oh he is" I slapped my hand over my mouth before looking down.

"What?" she asked leaning down on the counter towards me "Do you know him?"

"Uh yeah but I haven't seen him in awhile so just don't say anything to" I was cut off by John's voice

"Miss" we heard a voice come from behind us Sarah looked up while I turned around expecting anybody else besides Dean. He looked down at me then up to Sarah before his eyes returned quickly to me. His mouth froze opened slightly and I took it on myself to make this a quick meet and um not greet.

"Keep your mouth open any longer and you'll catch flies" I muttered before standing up and dropping a five on the table "Bye Sarah" I squeaked before turning towards the door and rushing out. I was just about onto the sidewalk when I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. Dean was standing there staring at me now taking all the changes in me since we last saw each other. I dyed my hair a warm brown and had put a reddish pink color on the bottom layer. I was also in great shape; I went to the gym everyday. I was a few inches taller and I'd grown in more ways than one. I felt weird just standing there so I took in all his changes as well. His hair was shorter now but still long enough to run your fingers through OH STOP THERE I would not think about running my hands through his hair. Anyways, I could tell he was more muscular now and he had a few small scars on his face he didn't have before. He also seemed sad now, probably because of Sammy leaving. He'd lost his spark in his eyes and I kin of felt bad. I noticed now he was staring back at my face so I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"You um you look good"

"You too" I said awkwardly. He ran a hand over his neck and I could tell he was stressed.

"You okay?" I asked quietly. He looked up surprised and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know me, I'm always okay" I nodded knowing that even if he wasn't there wasn't much to do about it.

"How's um how's your dad?" He asked.

"He's uh" I laughed to myself "He's my Dad so yah know there's only so much to say" He nodded understanding.

"John looks good" I tilted my head in the direction of the Diner. He nodded his head again.

"You should come say hey, he loves you yah know" I laughed knowing John wasn't a love you kind of guy but I did know he cared about Sam and Dean more than anything. I also knew he cared about me.

"Sure" We both walked slowly into the Diner to see John still sitting at the table like nothing happened.

"Hey John" I smiled standing at the edge of the booth. He looked up and smiled slightly before looking down at the paper he was reading.

"Hey Bailey" Dean and I looked at each other before lowering our heads and laughing at John's brief show of acknowledgment.

"So Dean what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um a hunt yah know the usual." I smiled at his very non-specific answer. No trust at all.

"That's good because I wasn't having any luck with it" I muttered watching Dean and John's face snap up.

"You're here on this hunt?" John asked incredulously obviously thinking of how my Dad always said I'd never be allowed on hunts alone.

"Yeah um I don't really hunt that much anymore I'm just on this one because it's so close to home" They both looked at me again.

"You live here?" Dean asked this time. I nodded my head.

"I live like five minutes from here, I come here for breakfast before work" Dean started laughing now and I threw a napkin at him. "I happen to have a very nice job at Danville Inc." He stopped laughing and turned to John. He pulled out a file and passed in to me. I opened it and saw a young woman's face. It was a report of her death and on the wall she said "I'm sorry I said it" in her own blood. She apparently killed herself, but what I assumed was the tying factor was that in all of the couples at least one worked in Danville Inc.

"Oh" I whispered "What can I do?"

"Well we need her file pulled to see if we can find out what the message means and who its to." I nodded.

"I know who it's to" They both looked at each other before John turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's probably to her ex-boyfriend Jared Danville"

"It would help us a lot if we had any information on Jared Danville, like his files"

"I know that won't be easy since he keeps all his files in his office so" I cut Dean off.

"It won't be a problem" I answered unfazed.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I'm Jared's assistant this will be easy" We agreed to meet after my shift to discuss the plan. I said good bye and left thinking about how weird that was.

********************************* DS***********************************

I was standing on the curb of my office when I saw the familiar black Impala pull up to me. Dean was smirking at me before he motioned for me to get in. I slid onto the seat and was hit was a crap load of memories. From hunts, to movies, to dates, to um other stuff. I looked over at Dean and was hit with how hot he still was. He was looking at the road so I juts continued to stare at him memorizing his face. Every scar, the way his jaw tightened when people came to close to his "baby", how he seemed so much more relaxed here in the car than with his father who was nowhere to be found. I didn't notice he'd looked over at me until he started talking.

"I know I'm hot but would you quit staring" I was embarrassed but didn't show it, I instead replied.

"Well I'm just trying to figure out what the ugly thing on your neck is" His brow furrowed and he put one hand on his neck moving it up and down before looking at me.

I faked shock then smirked "Oh it's just your head" He started laughing and returned his gaze to the road.

"Where's your Dad?"

"The hotel" I nodded and we spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence.


	2. Reunions

We pulled up to the motel and Dean parked the Impala. He climbed out but I stayed for a minute rubbing my hands over the dash remembering all I'd been through in this car. Truth was I missed my hunting life, dropping everything and just going, doing whatever I wanted when I wanted; truth was I missed Sam and Dean even John. I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting there until Dean leaned his head into my open window.

"Are coming?" I turned to make a comeback but it died on my lips when I realized just how close our faces were. He was leaning into the window both arms on the frame smirking. I just sat there for a moment before looking down and clearing my throat.

"Yeah I'm coming" I smacked his forehead playfully and pushed him off the door so I could get out. As we walked to the room he kept tilting his head to look at me. I pretended I didn't notice for a few minutes until my curiosity got the better of me. I stopped and turned to him.

"What is it Dean?" He looked surprised but quickly masked that with his usual smirk

"Nothing sweetheart" he joked before turning only to freeze when he realized what he said. "I meant um I just" I cut off his rambling.

"It's fine Dean, let's go before John has a heart attack. He smiled before going up to a door and putting in the room key. We both walked in to see John at a corner table looking over some papers. He stayed in his spot not looking up so we went and sat on the beds looking through some newspaper clippings. That's when John groaned, we both looked up at him.

"What's wrong Dad?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It says here her body was cremated so no salt-n-burn."

"Well it could still be an object, we just gotta find it" Dean murmured.

"Yeah but it could be anything" I decided to step in.

"Well I mean if the message is to Jared then I know what the object might be" They both turned to stare at me while Dean started laughing.

"Geez we should bring her all the time" I smiled before telling them.

"Well Jared has a necklace he keeps of hers. He gave it to her for their like 5 month anniversary or something."

"That's probably it; do you think you could get that?"

"I don't know that one would be a lot harder to get than the files" their faces dropped slightly "but I could try" They smiled at me, well John kinda smiled, and I went back to the clippings. About an hour later we had our plan. I was going to go in tomorrow like normal, when he went to his meeting I'd look for the necklace and grab it, if I couldn't find it I'd have to try and get him to tell me where it is, and then try to get it.

"Okay well since we have our plan I'm gonna head home, is that alright?" John nodded and told Dean to take me home. Once in the car I directed him to my house.

"So you actually live in a normal house?" he asked teasingly. I laughed before answering.

"It's pretty normal yeah, well except for Demon" He froze looking over at me.

"You have a demon in your house?" I laughed again but harder this time.

"NO demon is my dog" He relaxed a bit before laughing loudly.

"What?"

"You named your dog Demon?"

"Yes I did it's very scary sounding" He shook his head at my strangeness.

"Sure it is" I growled at him as we pulled up to my two-story, two bedroom house.

"Just you wait he'll eat you" Dean only laughed before looking at my house. "Nice place" he commented.

"Thank you" I smiled while pushing my key into the door. I was hanging up my jacket as Dean was closing the door when I heard Demon's claws hitting the hardwood of my room and flying down the stairs. Dean turned to the staircase in time to nearly avoid being smashed by Demon. He skittered to a stop in front of me and licked my hand.

"Hey boy" I murmured while I rubbed his ears. Dean was standing behind me eyeing the huge dog warily.

"So Dean you were saying about my baby" I mocked. He only laughed slightly and started to go into another room when Demon turned to get a look at him. He went forward and sniffed a now frozen Dean before licking his hand. Dean relaxed slightly and copied my motions by rubbing his ears. With that Demon went to the living room and plopped down by the couch.

"That's a big freaking dog" Dean whispered. I laughed at him before walking to the kitchen him following behind.

"Why are you whispering you afraid he'll here you" I opened the fridge "Want something?"

"Haha very funny and yeah I'll take something" He replied now talking normally. I pulled out two beers and two pre-made sandwiches. I set them down in front of Dean and received a muffled "Thanks". We sat in silence but it was a natural thing we did. He looked around the kitchen before back to me.

"So you got a boyfriend?" He asked casually although I could sense the underlying curiosity.

"No I um I just don't really date much anymore" I replied quietly. He looked up surprised.

"Like at all, what about yah know other stuff?" I laughed softly.

"Yeah I do that sometimes but I don't know I just really can't find the right guy."

"So if you found the right guy you'd get with em?" I sighed loudly and through my hands up.

"I don't know Dean, why do you care?" He looked down before back up at me.

"I just wanna make sure you're being safe that's all"

"You wanna make sure I'm safe" he nodded "That's freaking hilarious coming from the world's biggest damn man-whore ever" He whipped his head up glaring now.

"Sorry I was just trying to look out for you" Now I was angry and our voices were getting louder.

"Well I don't need you to look after me I've done fine on my own for four years now"

"Fine I won't look after you and when you end up dead somewhere because you were stupid I'm not gonna care" he screamed.

"Oh fine and when your penis falls off from all the girls you've been screwing around with I'm not gonna care" I screamed back, we were both standing now.

"You know I don't even know why I'm trying to look after your stubborn ass" He growled before turning and walking towards the door.

"Nice just go on and leave like you always do" I yelled following him to the door. He spun around to face me.

"Jesus you always make everything so damn hard" he screamed.

"I'm not the one who makes everything hard" I yelled back and then he kissed me. His hands went to my face and he pushed me back onto the door. My hands went around his neck and I kissed him back. His hands left my face and slid down my sides causing me to shiver. His tongue battled with mine for dominance and I moaned into his mouth. I slid my hands down and was reaching for his shirt when Demon barked making us both jump. I looked down at him breathing heavily since he never barked unless someone was around. I moved away from Dean, who was also breathing raggedly, and looked out the window to see Liz coming up my walk way. If she saw Dean I'd never here the end of it. Liz was a great friend, and always had my back. She was taller than me and extremely skinny although she ate like Dean did. She had short blonde hair that spike out at the bottom, which she dyed black. She had dazzling green eyes and a devious smile since she was always up to no good. She wore jeans mostly but would wear a skirt on occasion. She loved wearing girly clothes and jewelry yet she also loved to play baseball, volleyball, and goes dirt bike riding with me. Today she had snug jeans on with light green sneakers. She had a matching t-shirt and wore dangling silver earrings. In her hand she held me jacket I left over at her house a few nights ago.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot" I moaned turning to tell Dean to run but finding him right behind me. "Oh Jesus ,Dean you scared the crap out of me" I pushed him back and into the front room.

"Who is that?" He motioned his head to the door.

"That's Liz, she's my best friend, and if she sees you she will never let me live it down" He looked down at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Well because she knows everything" I paused looking at him "I mean everything and she doesn't realize I don't want you dead and if she see you she'll try and kill you"

"Wait you told her about me, hunting, everything?"

"Yes I did now please go upstairs and hide" He shook his head.

"Hell no I wanna meet her" He smirked. I moaned loudly and watched an emotion flicker pass Dean's face I chose to ignore.

"Well I don't care what you want to do I want you to" I was cut off by Liz knocking on the door. I froze and spun around to the door keeping both my hands on Dean's arms preventing him from answering the door.

"Hello Bailey answer the door" She yelled from the other side. She knocked again "I can see your car now open the damn door before I kill you" she joked. Dean pushed me back and went for the door but I lunged at him.

"No, no, no don't you dare" but he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest preventing me from moving and opened the door. Liz's face was priceless as she took in the scene of Dean holding me against his chest and me squirming to get free.

"I brought your jacket" She laughed out. I glared at her while Dean back up and invited her in. She smiled and said thanks all the while he still was holding me against his chest. She went towards the living room and started to pet Demon. I turned around in Dean's arms and looked up only to have my breath hitch in my throat as I realized how close, yet again, Dean's face was to mine. He stared at me before slowly letting me go and clearing his throat. I went and sat on the couch while Liz turned to me missing that last interaction.

"So thank for bringing me my jacket but I'm kinda busy so could you come back later?" I begged hoping she'd hear the hint of desperation in my voice. She seemed to but apparently didn't care.

"Nope sorry honey but I must grill your new boyfriend"

"Oh no he's not my boyfriend he's just an old friend and he's visiting and we were about to go out to see his Dad so yeah"

"Hmmm well at least let me introduce myself" she walked up to Dean and held he hand out "Hello I'm Eliza but you can call me Liz I'm the best friend, the craziest, and the awesome one" She smiled while Dean laughed he took her hand and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"This is Sam" Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"You must be Dean's little brother" she turned to me "You are such a liar he does not have puppy dogs eyes he's a hottie" she looked him up and down before continuing "His brother must be like amazing because you said he was hotter than Sam" she turned back to 'Sam' "No offense and Sam's like wowza so Dean must be" she fanned herself. "Anyways sit we need to talk and no Bailey I won't let you leave now" She dragged Dean to the couch and sat him down.

"Okay so I've heard some stories about the stuff you guys did when you were younger and I need to know the truth"

"Sure" Dean said looking awkward and I realized he was playing Sam I nearly died laughing.

"So she said you, Dean, and herself went to this chick's party and Dean took down five footballers by himself while you took on three, being younger obviously, is that true?" Dean nodded his head and started talking.

"Yeah well Dean never let's me go on my own since he's an ass and all" I held in a snigger "so I had to take on less but it's true we did that"

"Too cool" Liz smiled. "SO what else did you guys do or" she turned to look at me "what else did Dean and Bailey do?" Dean laughed and turned to me.

"Oh the stuff they did" he turned back to Liz "You would not believe" Liz leaned forward obviously intrigued.

"Oh please tell me she always leaves out the good stuff when talking about her time with the Winchesters"

"Yeah I guess I could tell you some stuff" I didn't let him finish his sentence by smacking him upside the head.

"But you won't because I'll kill you"

"Oh c'mon you have to tell me something Lee" Liz begged using her nickname for me.

"Fine" I yelled exasperated "But only one or two stories then Sam has to go meet up with John" They both nodded. We ended up talking about three or four stories but I let it slide. Liz finally left with a long goodbye telling me we'd have to talk about Sam later. When she finally left I leaned back against the door and breathed out. Dean came up to me and laughed.

"I like her; she seems to care a lot about you"

"Yeah she's helped me through a lot of hard times."

"So about earlier I um" he rubbed his neck nervously "It was a little unexpected and I um"

"Yeah I think we should be mature about this and forget about it" His head lifted in surprise while he nodded.

"Sure I mean that sounds like a good idea just act like nothing happened"

"Yup I couldn't agree more" I looked to the clock "You should get back so John doesn't have a spaz attack" He nodded and left. I went upstairs and flopped down on the bed, Demon jumping up beside me.

"I was so stupid Demon I should've stopped him or I don't know kicked him but I didn't I totally let him kiss me and I kissed him back" Demon groaned in what I thought was a "Oh no"

"Yeah I did and I can't go down that path okay I'll just totally forget about and I'll be fine" I smiled to myself thinking of the kiss and how normal it felt to kiss him again. Demon seemed to sense my thoughts because he barked at me and made a face.

"Oh fine I'm done" I rolled onto my side and put my arm around his neck. "I'm done" I murmured into his shoulder before falling asleep. In my dreams however I dreamt of a hot kiss between Dean and I.


	3. Long night

The next morning I was awoken to Demon growling menacingly at something. I jolted up in bed and looked up to see Dean in my doorway holding his hands up.

"Could you make the dog stop trying to eat me" I laughed before stroking Demon's head.

"It's okay boy don't worry" He calmed down and laid back down on the bed. I sighed before looking up at Dean curiously.

"Why was it that my dog needed to growl at the strange man intruding in my house?" I climbed out of bed before turning back to him "better yet how did this strange intruder get into my house?" He laughed nervously.

"Well I'll be down stairs" he turned and left "remember today is the day you get the necklace" he yelled. I groaned out loud and flopped back down on the bed. Jared was totally faithful to his girlfriends but it didn't stop him from being a horn dog. Every time some girl in a too short skirt walked by he'd be drooling. That's why I usually wore nice, modest clothing. Today however I would need to wear something revealing to get his attention elsewhere. I chose a short, snug, black skirt that made my legs look extra long, given my short stature, and a low cut, blood red, silk shirt. I put on my sexier black heels then went to do my make up. I put on darker eye shadow, more eye liner and mascara than normal and ruby, red lips. I looked at myself and definitely noticed the difference but it was something other girls at the office wore so I wouldn't stand out too much I hoped. I curled my already curly hair to add extra oomph and then grabbed my purse and jacket. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen laughing as Dean dropped his water.

"You um you look wow" he breathed and I blushed.

"Thank you Dean now let's go"

"Yeah let's" he murmured still staring at me.

"Dean, hello Dean you there?" I waved my hand but still no response. I walked forward and tilted his chin up so his eyes were with mine.

"There yah go" He shook his head before clearing his throat and grabbing his keys.

"What are you waiting for let's get going" he muttered before leaving the kitchen. I laughed out loud and grabbed another water before following Dean to the Impala.

"Okay so I go in seduce the good boss, get the necklace and make a break for it right?"

"Yeah that's the plan" I nodded my head and went through my ways of um persuasion to get the necklace. I was deep in my thoughts when I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder.

"We're here" I looked out the window and realized he was right.

"Okay I'll be out as soon as I can" he nodded and told me good luck. As I was shutting the door I heard him yell "Be careful" I smiled and continued to the entrance. As so as I walked in I felt the eyes. They were all on me from every direction and I realized just how blah I'd been dressing to work. I went straight to Jeanne, the receptionist, to check on calls for Jared.

"Hey Jeanne any calls for Mr. Danville" She looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Um no, none at all"

"Okay thanks" I smiled before turning to leave when she called my name. "Yes?"

"You look really good today"

"Thanks" I smiled again but more genuinely as I turned to the elevator. I ran into Thomas Langen, notorious office pervert, who was holding out his hand.

"Hey I'm Thomas I don't think we've met" I raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Yeah I know your name Thomas it's me Bailey" He stuttered unintelligibly before leaving. I shook my head and boarded the elevator happy that the ride was uneventful. I walked into Jared's office and began setting up his papers that needed to be looked at. I then checked his date book for any appointments that might interfere with what I had planned and smiled when I saw none. I was just finishing filing some already written up papers when Jared came in. He stopped short when he saw me and grinned.

"Hello Mr. Danville"

"Hello Bailey how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks how are you?"

"Good" He sat down and opened his file while staring at me as I "dropped" and picked up my pen. He cleared his throat before talking.

"So you look different today"

"Oh yeah, well I just broke up with my boyfriend and I thought why not change it up"

"I'm sorry about your break up"

"It's quite alright I actually liked someone else" I smiled at him and giggled nervously before dropping my gaze and thinking off how Sam walked in on me and Dean when we were teens causing me to blush.

"Really, do I know this person?" He was standing now leaning back on his desk.

"Yes you do actually you know him very well" I giggled again.

"Hmm" he walked up and put his hand on my waist and I wanted to slap him but I remained still.

"Is he close?"

"Oh yes very sir" I smiled again and nearly puke when he kissed my neck.

"We can't do this sir its wrong" I whispered.

"No I can do whatever I want and this is perfect" I realized how close he was and knew he kept the necklace in his jacket pocket so I turned and kissed him pulling the necklace out while he was "preoccupied" and put it in my own pocket. I stopped kissing him and pulled back.

"I can't this is wrong and I wont" I started to leave before I was pulled back.

"No you'll stay here" He was holding my arm tightly and I couldn't pull free.

"Stop I said no" I pulled back again when he laughed.

"Well now you better tell me you sorry you said that" I choked on my words once I heard that. It was him all along it wasn't a ghost it was Jared. He killed girls who told him no and he was gonna try and kill me now. I went to scream but he covered my mouth and pushed up against a wall. He started to kiss my neck and I kneed him before smashing him on the head with one of his plants and he fell to the floor. I ran to my purse and grabbed my phone.

"C'mon pick up damnit"

"Dean"

"Oh god Dean listen it wasn't a ghost killing the girls it was Jared he killed them for telling him no when he tried to make a move."

"How do you know?"

"Because he just did it to me and I smashed him on the head so you need to come up here and" I was cut off by my hair being pulled backwards. I screamed out and dropped my phone. Jared pulled me to the door and locked it before pushing me down. I screamed out and heard people at the door asking if I was okay and if someone needed help. I screamed help again but it was cut short by Jared pushing me into the desk and me hitting my head, I could feel blood starting to run down. He opened a drawer and pulled out a knife he probably used to cut the girls open. He straddled me and started to choke me. I thrashed around but couldn't get his hands off, in the background I heard more people yelling and one say "Stand back" but I was slowly losing consciousness. That's when the door busted open and Dean charged in looking pissed. He saw us on the floor and he charged Jared knocking him off me before rushing to me.

"Damn you okay Bailey?" he had his hands on my face but I couldn't really talk. That's when I saw Jared coming with the knife. I screamed out and Dean turned in time to get slashed only on the shoulder. Dean punched him in the face and Zach, a friend of mine here, grabbed Jared and pulled him off holding him to the ground. Dean came back to me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me out and I could hear murmurs going through the office. "Did you hear Jared attacked her?" "I can't believe this happened" "will she be okay?" and my favorite "Wow that guy is hot". Dean went straight to the car and laid me in the back seat before climbing in the front and taking me home. He carried me again and walked to the door before stopping.

"Where's the key honey?" He whispered. I fumbled around my pocket before slowly pulling it out and handing it to him. He unlocked the door and walked in only to be confronted with Demon. He growled for a moment before realizing I was in trouble and tugging on Dean to go upstairs. He went to my room and put me on the bed before checking me over. He gently touched the cut on my forehead and then went to my neck cussing quietly and he saw the marks. He went into my bathroom and came back with the first-aid kit. He bandaged my cut and pushed my hair out off my face.

"I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to you" He murmured obviously not realizing I was still conscious. He sat there for a moment before lying down beside me on his back. I rolled on to my side and pushed myself against his body. He laughed lightly before rolling on his side and putting his arm around me.

"Bossy in her sleep too" he murmured. I didn't answer I just snuggled deeper into him and fell asleep.

***********************************DS*********************************

I woke up a few hours later and realized I'd moved and was now lying on top of Dean, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. I wanted desperately to snuggle deeper into his warmth but I needed to get up and change first of all and to check what happened secondly. I slowly untangled myself and felt Dean grip me tighter before I murmured it was okay to him and he let his arms slide off. I went into my closet changing to jean and a t-shit. I then went to the bathroom pulling my hair up and into a pony tail; I then washed the make up off my face. I walked into my room again laughing at the sight. Dean was lying on my bed with Demon next to him also sleeping. I found my phone and purse on my desk smiling at Dean for grabbing them amongst the chaos. I took a few pictures on my phone before realizing how pale Dean looked. I rushed to his side and shook him slightly.

"Go away" he moaned. Before trying to roll over and groaning in pain.

"Dean" I shook him again and his eyes flew open.

"Oh crap you okay?" I nodded before seeing red on his shirt.

"Dean are you okay?" He shrugged as I made him sit up. I gasped as I saw the blood taking up most of his back.

"Take off your short" I ordered and he smiled.

"Wow you're a great doctor." He smirked while I helped him pull off his shirt. I gasped when I saw the gash and all the blood.

"Why didn't I check you when we got home I'm so damn stupid you could've died" I started breathing faster as thoughts of Dean dying filled my mind "Oh god he would've died and it all would've been my fault oh" I was cut off by Dean's finger on my lips.

"I'm fine Bailey, you just need to stitch me up and I'll be fine okay?" I nodded before going into doctor mode.

"Okay up" I went and grabbed the chair from the corner "sit" I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel and my stitching stuff. I cleaned off all the excess blood before cleaning carefully around the actual gash. I pulled out the needle before remembering his pain killer.

"Don't move" I said as I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the whiskey. As I entered the room I saw Dean's face light up.

"You remembered"

"Of course" I smiled before handing him the bottle and pulled out the needle.

"You ready?" I asked. He took a swig off the bottle before nodding his head. I put the needle in and he told me I was a sucky doctor. I laughed before realizing this was gonna be a long night.


	4. Remember me

"Ow Damnit that hurts you know" Dean growled out. I continued to stitch him up ignoring his comments and more importantly his complaints. For the past hour all I'd heard was "You could be gentler", "Man your worse than Sammy was as a kid", and my personal favorite "For the love of ugh I'm gonna just oh YOU SUCK". I finished stitching him up and put the bandage over him taping it down when he started twitching around.

"Could you quit fidgeting for like one second?" I asked exasperated. He smirked and shook his body over dramatically.

"Sorry nope" he replied in a sing song voice. I slapped his shoulder purposefully.

"Ugh" he hissed out before grabbing my arm and pushing me back, however I was only balanced on the edge of the bed and when he pushed me I went backwards onto the mattress him falling on top of me.

"Well that worked wel…" my sentence hitched in my throat when I looked up to see Dean's face only inches from mine. He was staring at my face for a few seconds before leaning in slowly as if to see if this was what I wanted. I answered him by leaning in the rest of the way. His lips were soft and warm just like I remembered. They had a slight whiskey after taste from his "pain-killer" but it was a total Dean taste. They were hesitant at first but hesitant quickly went out the window and was replaced with urgent and needing. His hands were at my waist and holding me to him while my hands went around his neck and embedded themselves into his hair. A thought going through my mind, along with some others I wont mention, was that not even a few hours ago I was having this whole we need to be mature speech and how I wasn't gonna go down that path again, yet here I am making out with him. Shows how much self-control I have. My thought train ended there because Dean had stopped kissing my lips and had moved to my neck. They were hot, wet kisses he trailed down my throat and onto to my collar bone. He started to nibble there and I moaned involuntarily. I could feel him smile and I wanted to smack him but my body didn't agree. Instead my hands moved down from his hair and onto his chest which was much more defined than the last time I saw him. My hands then moved to his back and I left small, white finger nail trails down it. He shuddered as I did this and groaned. I smiled to myself before bringing his face back up to mine and kissing him. His tongue begged for entrance which I readily allowed. His hands were reaching for my shirt when his phone rang. He broke away breathing heavily and rested his forehead against mine, regaining semi-normal control over himself he answered the phone.

"Dean" he paused listening "Yeah okay I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone before looking back down at me. He gave me a quick kiss before standing up and grabbing his shirt. His put it on wincing slightly as he stretched the stitches in his shoulder. He then did the same with his jacket before searching around for his keys. I was still sitting on the bed knowing that once he grabbed his keys and sped off I probably wouldn't see him for a long while. He stunned me by coming back over and standing in front of me before tilting my face up.

"I'll be back later okay?" I was too shocked to answer so I only nodded. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me again but this time it was slow and soft. I surprised us both by reaching my hands up and taking a hold of his jacket and pulling him to me. He deepened the kiss and reached his hands up to hold my face. He pulled back to soon for my liking and I sighed.

"I gotta go but I'll be back as soon as I can" he noticed my doubtful look "I promise." He was headed towards the door when I turned to him.

"Be careful would you?"

"Yeah sure" he smirked once more before walking out and down the stairs. I waited until I heard the front door slam to fall back against the bed. I sighed loudly and smacked myself on the forehead. How could I do that with Dean? Unreliable, unprediactable, hot-headed, stubborn, gorgeous, funny, brave. I stopped there, I was so screwed and I knew it. I waited up for five before going to bed, I knew he'd been lying but I wanted what he'd said to be true. I changed into a pair of short, silky, black bottoms and a matching tank top. I climbed into bed and turned out the light, I drifted into sleep dreaming, unfortunately, of a sexy, green-eyed, man.

***************************************DS*****************************

His hands were sliding down my sides and he kissed me hungrily. I moaned out and reached for his shirt pulling it over his head, revealing his muscular chest. I kissed him while I ran my hands down his chest causing him to moan. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed before climbing on top of me. I was reaching down towards his belt buckle….

The front door opening was what woke me from my very, very good dream. I jolted up in bed looking towards my closed bedroom door while Demon sat up from the end of my bed. I heard foot steps as they made their way up the staircase and towards my room. I reached into my night stand for the knife I kept there. I just got it out when my door opened and I screamed. Somebody was standing in the entrance of my door but I couldn't see who because his face was still in the shadows of the hall. I threw the knife and missed the intruder by an inch; it hit the door frame right next to his head. Demon jumped up and stood in front of the bed blocking the person's way to me growling.

"Jesus" I heard someone say and I immediately relaxed recognizing Dean's voice I called out to Demon and he relaxed lying down on the floor but keeping his eyes on Dean. He stepped all the way into the room slowly with his hands up as I flipped on the lamp. I laughed at his scared face and climbed from bed. I went to the doorway and pulled my knife out, turning back to my night stand I placed it back in next to a canister of holy water. I turned back to Dean wondering why he was still just standing there staring at me. I looked down where his gaze had gone and realized I was in a skimpy outfit that covered a lot less than what I usually wore. He continued to look me up and down for a moment before looking back towards my face and smirking.

"Trying to kill me, are you?" I glared at him.

"Maybe I was" I replied my voice hot. His smirk vanished and was replaced with confusion.

"What'd I do?" he asked genuinely curious. My God was he stupid.

"Oh I don't know say you'll be back soon and then don't come back for hmm" I turned to look at my clock which read 11:05 pm "six hours" He looked surprised and then looked from his watch to mine a few times.

"Was it really six hours?" he asked mostly to himself "I'm sorry I just forgot"

"You just forgot?" I asked incredulously "Nice to know I so easily slip your mind" With that I left him standing in the room and climbed back into bed turning off the light. I heard him groan and then the floor creak as he made his way over to me.

"C'mon Bails" I flinched slightly at his use of my old nickname "Talk to me"

"NO" I growled stubbornly. He huffed out and then started pacing.

'What the hell is wrong with you woman?" I spun around to face him.

"What's wrong with me Dean, if you really have to ask that then your pretty damn stupid?"

"Yeah well you're stupid" he countered lamely.

"Oh screw you" He chuckled

"Could you maybe leave you sexual fantasies out of this?"

"Ughhhh" I threw my hands up in frustration. He stopped laughing and looked down at me.

"You know how I am. Why are you acting like this?"

"Yeah I do know how you are that's why I'm acting like this" I responded quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I sat up in bed and took a deep breath. "Did you ever think to yourself the possibilities of what I might be feeling as you literally repeated what you did four years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I loved you and you left when I was 17 now you come back and I kiss you showing you I still have feelings and you leave for six hours."

His face showed that it had finally dawned on him what he'd done. "I'm sorry I didn't think about it"

"Of course you didn't, you never think about anybody's feelings other than yourself or your Dad's"

"Listen I'm sorry about before and how I hurt you back then" I cut him off.

"Hurt me Dean really that's all you think you did?" He looked confused "You killed me, Dean I was in love with you" he froze at those words "I told you that and you left. Everyone told me not to get involved with you because you were a heart breaker but I didn't care I thought if it was me you'd be different. I thought because we'd grown up together and that we'd been there for each other that you'd of been different." I paused laughing to myself "Turns out I was dead wrong there huh?" I looked up to him and his face was now nervous.

"Do you still um" he rubbed his neck "love me?"

I sighed quietly, I knew I did but I wouldn't, I couldn't tell him. Yet I couldn't tell him I didn't so I took the easy way and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I learned from my mistakes and I won't get hurt again by you or anybody else, not the way you hurt me." I could feel tears prick my eyes and I blinked them back, they fell anyways. I closed my eyes trying to rein them in when I felt his hand brush some away. My breathing hitched and I opened my eyes slowly. He was standing there looking down at me, his hand returning to my face and cupping it gently; he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling back. He smiled sadly before speaking.

"You know I'm not a stay and be there kind of guy" I nodded knowing that all along. He started to pull further back when I reached my hand out and stopped him. He looked down at me waiting.

I drew in a shaky breath before continuing knowing full well what I was about to do was stupid and would hurt in the long run "For tonight I don't care"

He studied me for a moment before slowly leaning towards me again kissing me with a little more force before pulling back again staring at my face "For tonight I don't care" I repeated softly and he nodded before kissing me again. We continued like that into the night and I fell asleep in his arms clinging to the last moments of contentment I'd have for a long time.

************************************DS*********************************

Dean's POV

I woke up a few hours later to my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and saw the clock read 4:15 am. I pulled my arm out of Bailey's grasp and reached for the phone trying not to wake her.

"Dean" I answered sleepily.

"Hey it's me I found another case so we gotta go" Dad's gruff voice answered on the other end. This was one of those times I was conflicted about a situation. I was glad I had an excuse to leave before she woke up and that I could get out unnoticed but sad about leaving the girl I was in love with. I'd never admit it but I was in love with her, madly and deeply. The only reason I answered Dad with a "Yes sir" was that I knew I was saving Bailey from more hurt. I'd never be the guy she deserved or needed. I'd end up hurting her later on or getting her hurt with Dad's sometime reckless ways which I wasn't risking. I carefully got up from the bed and grabbed my scattered clothes. I quickly dressed and left her a note which was unnecessary because she knew I'd leave on a hunt soon enough. I kissed her cheek softly and placed something beside the note before going to the door. I turned back to look at her one last time and my heart broke a little. She was so beautiful and she was kind, but she was also brave and tough. She was amazing and deserved someone to be amazing back. Not someone scarred and broken. Not someone who came with so much extra baggage and I'd give it to her even if it meant killing me inside. With that I turned and left.

Two Hours Later

Bailey's POV

My alarm dragged me from my very peaceful sleep. I slammed my hand against it, shutting the damn thing off. It was then I noticed the lack of warmth in the space beside me. I sighed heavily and sat up looking around the room spotting something white on the dresser I climbed off the bed and picked it up. It was a note from Dean.

Bailey,

Dad called and had a hunt so I had to go. I'm sorry for you know everything. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm yah know sorry.

Dean

Next to the note was one of Dean's leather wristbands. I slipped it on and went to sit on my bed. I sat there for a few minutes before I broke out in sobs. I stayed like that for a good hour before I got up and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and stood up. I wasn't going to cry I had to live my life so I went into my living room and popped in a movie forgetting about Dean. For now.


End file.
